An Unwanted Fan
by whitetiger91
Summary: Stupid, stupid Remus. Why can't he see that she's the one for him? Why can't she concentrate on her job? Better yet, what gives Moody the right to assign her a kid to baby-sit? Poor Tonks, life is unfair, especially when the last thing she wants is for a thirteen-year-old to be crushing on her. Unrequited Tonks/ Dennis for Quidditch League S3 finals.


**An Unwanted Fan**

 ** _Hello everyone… These last few weeks have been exhausting to say the least. After moving house, lifting load upon load of stuff I don't even know the name of from the garage, and putting down my poor dog, Mater (RIP my beautiful boy), I haven't really had the energy to write, or even think for that matter. That is no excuse to publish something that may top the awful scale, especially for a Quidditch League finals round, but nevertheless, I must warn you before reading this._**

 ** _Characterisation: I apologise if none of the characters in this fit your visions. I know many of us see Tonks as a lovable character (including myself), and I tried to keep her as nice and Huffle-puffy as possible in this. However, we also know that she was prone to moodiness and was a tad impatient from the HBP onwards when it came to Remus, so that was my focus. As for Moody, I tend to see him as a very, very grumpy Dumbledore when it comes to jokes- he knows what he is doing and can conspire in people's affairs, yet doesn't have the twinkle in his eyes. And dear Dennis, well… I always imagined him as being a fan boy – aka a real chatterbox like his brother who loves anyone truly admirable_**.

 ** _Writing Tonks is hard, but pairing her with someone other than Remus or Charlie (or even Bill) is harder. I almost wrote a Moody pairing and even one with Peeves, but, I figured why not give Dennis another chance? The pairing is, of course, unrequited on Tonks' part. There are some mentions of Remus, and some of Moody, but the focus is on Dennis/ Tonks :)_**

 ** _My prompts were: CHARACTER: Nymphadora Tonks. (Word) curious, (word) planets, (emotion) pride._**

 ** _P.S. I'm Australian... hence some words may be spelt differently (i.e. with a 'u' or reversed 're/ er')._**

 ** _A huge thanks to Shane (NightmarePrince) for checking this out for me :)_**

* * *

"Tonks… Tonks… Nymphadora!"

Tonks jumped at Moody's harsh bark, her head dropping from where it had been propped up upon her elbow. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and would not have been surprised at all if, at that moment, her usual mousy brown hair had taken on a traitorous pink hue. Of course it would be her luck that she was caught thinking about a certain, stubborn werewolf rather than the conversation at hand.

Moody continued to glower at her as he slapped the table with one gnarled hand. "Constant vigiliance! You need to be alert at all times – you never know what could happen. There is no time to be worrying about the past now. Or relationships."

Tonks' head snapped up, but given Moody's warning glare, she bit back the retort that had formed. He knew- he always knew. Settling instead for letting out a disgruntled sigh under her breath, she nodded her head.

"Are you all set and ready for next week?"

"Yes, Mad-Eye."

"Initial security check completed?"

"Yes, Mad-Eye."

"Familiar with your assigned station?"

"Yes, Mad-Eye."

She knew her hair had returned to its original mousy-brown colour, but had not cared for weeks now if he – or anyone else for that matter – knew of her depression. She tried to muster up the energy to look serious and enthusiastic about her latest assignment but, judging from Moody's sceptical expression, knew she had failed.

Moody did not comment on her dejected appearance, however, and nodded sagely. "You are dismissed, then. And remember, Nymphadora, constant vigilance!"

Standing up, Tonks nodded once again before slowly dragging herself towards the office door. Too caught up in her misery, she almost ran into the small, or scrawny, boy standing just outside the door, his hand raised to knock on the door. Stepping back quickly, she regained her balance, blinking back her confusion.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked.

The boy looked up at her with eyes as wide as saucers, before hastily withdrawing an old camera and snapping a picture of her bewildered face.

Tonks blinked as white and black stars appeared before her eyes from the bright flash of the device. When she could finally see, it was to find that the boy was still staring at her, a large grin plastered on his pale face with his right hand extended towards her expectantly. Hesitantly, Tonks gripped it, surprised at the strength and firmness in his shake.

"I'm Dennis, Dennis Creevey. I cannot believe I am finally meeting you," the boy rushed out, his voice fill with awe. Without drawing breath, he continued, "This is such a wonderful experience, my brother will be so jealous!"

Tonks turned around to Moody, her eyebrows raised.

Beneath the deep lines etched into his face, she could see the infinitesimal smirk that rose on Moody's thin lips.

"I almost forgot to mention, Tonks. This boy here will be accompanying you today and tomorrow for some work experience. He wanted to know what kind of work Aurors do; it seems Mr Potter last year inspired quite a few young ones to look into becoming Aurors. I couldn't very well turn the lad down, so I thought it would be a good idea for you to show him the ropes considering you will be spending a great deal of time with students his age soon."

Narrowing her eyes, Tonks took a deep breath. That was a stab to her pride. She was a top Auror; clumsy at times, yes, but loyal and daring. So what if she had maybe slipped up a little these last few weeks, her mind being on more important matters? It didn't mean she should suddenly become a baby-sitter for a boy that made her former house-mates look like ferocious dragons.

Besides, this never happened – _ever_. It was a well-known fact that to even get anywhere near the Auror offices you had to be out of school, of age, and pass a million mental and physical examinations, and that was when you were simply applying for the recruitment program.

So what was Moody playing at? Was he doing this to torture her?

The old Auror continued to explain what she was to do, acting completely oblivious to her discontent. "Perhaps you could show him the hallways and various branches. Dennis is very keen to learn," Moody said as he indicated Dennis, who was beaming up at her, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Her frown softened as she took in his youthful, innocent appearance – Dennis couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen. It wasn't his fault that her superior was such a grouch, especially as Moody went on, "Mind you, just the basic stuff, don't go blowing up the place or anything."

Tonks focused her attention back to him, hoping to get him to change his mind about it. It was a wasted effort, however, as Moody turned back to the mounds of parchment upon his desk and picked up a quill.

Her frown returning, she turned on her heel and marched out the door, pulling it closed sharply behind her as Dennis scuttled through. She did not slow her pace as she marched briskly down the corridor, muttering under her breath.

Dennis walked close to her side, skipping every now and then to match her pace. He did not appear perturbed by her show of how inconvenient it was for her to have him there, instead taking out the old camera slung around his neck and snapping a few pictures of past Aurors who were sleeping in their gilded portraits upon the wall. His eyes were still as round as saucers, curious about wizards and witches running back and forth around them. Once or twice, he would swivel around towards her and take a few more shots of her face.

Blinking again as the black and white stars returned, she pinched her nose and glared at him pointedly.

Looking a little crestfallen, Dennis immediately stuttered an apology. "Sorry, just excited. Borrowed my brother's camera to show him what it's like at the Auror offices – so far it definitely looks something like a Muggle police station only with more spice, don't you think?" His voice soon picked up a chirpy beat, however, as they resumed their march down the corridors. "I've always wanted to become an Auror. Well, not really, I wanted to be a basilisk researcher after what happened to my brother in his second year. But when Harry showed us all those wicked defensive spells we could use last year, I just knew I wanted to be one. Did you know that he can produce a Patronus? And he taught us all how to do it? I don't think mine was particularly good, just white smoke really, but I plan to practice this year."

Tonks nodded along, wondering if Moody would mind if she cast a silencing spell on him. Dennis' enthusiasm really bothered her. Looking around, all she could see were the bleak corridors of her workplace.

"Harry mentioned you a lot. He said you were an Auror and Moody's prodi- prodi- prodigy," Dennis smiled as he found the right word, "He also said you and the others rescued him from the Ministry Battle. I was like, wow, I wish I could pull all those stunts and be that quick. Then I looked up everything in the Prophet – they should've believed Harry that You-Know-Who was back – and I saw your picture with the other Aurors and I was like, wow!"

Looking sideways at Dennis, Tonks raised an eyebrow. She knew that the events at the Ministry weren't all that glamorous at all – nothing in her line of work was. It was thus funny to see someone so young looking up at her with admiration shining beneath his blue eyes. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she was sure that perhaps there was a little more there than pure admiration of her status as an Auror.

Noticing that the boy's hands were now brushing hers slightly, she sidled away from him. He didn't appear to notice as he continued gushing about her, describing stories of her bravery she wasn't even aware she had done.

Sighing heavily, she began pointing to the various rooms they passed as they head down to the next floor. "Office, office, another office, interview room, kitchenette, office…"

The boy's camera continued snapping and clicking away, competing with the volume of his constant jabbering. "Whose office is that? What was that wizard doing? Can I come and watch you train, you know, to see what happens?"

By the time they reached the kitchens, Tonks was still her despondent self. Her head was throbbing from all the questions thrown at her, and as they finally reached the staff lunch room, she was ready to use _Silencio_ whether Moody approved or not.

"How about some lunch, kid? You probably could do with a break by now," Tonks offered, ready to slump down against the wall.

Dennis pushed up the sleeve of his robe and looked at his watch. Then, looking back to Tonks, replied incredulously, "but it's only a quarter past eleven."

" _Only_ ," she muttered under her breath, pushing open the door to the lunch room and ushering the small boy through.

Pointing to a small table by the far wall, Tonks indicated for Dennis to go ahead and sit down. She watched as he quickly walked over to the table. Instead of sitting down, however, he hurried over to a chair and pulled it out for her.

"Here you are," he offered, smiled brightly as he took the tray from her grasp and set it upon the table.

"Ah, thanks."

"No problem. Oh, I cannot believe that I am actually eating where Aurors eat. I mean, I know they can eat anywhere, but still, this is like – like – like being in the school staff room or something. Do you think that I might see the Min-"

"Here, have a pumpkin pasty." Tonks wasted no time in pushing over a plate of pastries and cakes that appeared on the table for them, and watched to make sure that he ate one.

Thinking it finally safe as Dennis took a bite of his pastry, Tonks relaxed back into her chair and took a cauldron cake for herself, basking in the silence. Eying it carefully, she placed it into her mouth. Instantly, the soft, moist crumbs melted on her tongue. For the past few mornings, she had skipped breakfast, unable to keep any food down. She was thus surprised at how good it tasted, and had to resist the urge to grab another.

"So, are all your family members named after planets?" he asked casually, unabashedly licking the crumbs off his fingers.

"Pardon?"

"Well, that man, Sirius Black, who escaped Azkaban and turned out to be innocent according to Harry – gosh Harry knows a lot considering he only found out he was a wizard when he was eleven, doesn't he? – Anyway he was at the Ministry with you, wasn't he? He was your cousin, or second cousin?"

Tonks licked her lips, looking into Dennis' blue eyes. Many people had asked her how she felt about Sirius' passing – most just wanting to know whether or not Sirius was truly responsible for killing all those innocent Muggles over a decade ago. She could see the hunger in their eyes, the need for gossip. In Dennis', however, there was only genuine curiosity that did not hide the empathy he must have felt for her.

Nodding her head and straightening her posture, she said, "Actually, most are named after the constellations. But yes, Sirius is my second cousin. He was my mother's cousin – her favourite cousin, in fact."

Dennis nodded his head thoughtfully, taking another sip from his goblet. "Cool."

Tonks blinked as a smile played on her lips. As annoying as the kid was, at least he had some sense, unlike most adults she knew. She took another sip of butter-beer, dissolving the anger she felt towards them.

"So… do you have a boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?" Tonks spluttered, butter-beer flying from her mouth.

Dennis' cheeks turned as red as tomatoes once again and he ducked his head. Still, ignoring her narrowed eyes, he whispered timidly, "Erm, do you have time for a boyfriend on the job? I was only wondering, because, ugh…" He looked up at her through his thin, golden eyelashes, before finishing quietly, "In case I become an Auror someday and want to start a family, that's all."

Any trace of a smile on her face disappeared. She began to drum her fingers against the pristine white tablecloth that decorated the cold, steel table. Why was this kid being so irritating? Well, if he wanted to know what it was like to be an Auror, then so be it.

"Well, let's see. No, you don't get to have a family of any sort being an Auror. No boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands or wives," her voice was clipped and short. As she continued, however, it began to grow in pitch. "I mean, what's the point? You have them, doesn't necessarily mean you'll get to be with them for long. You'll probably end up dying on the field, getting attacked by some Dark Wizard or creature – with the next war coming, that's more likely than ever to happen." Her chest was heaving up and down as she got worked up, Remus' face swimming in her mind. She couldn't help herself; she just had to let it all out. "If you don't get killed or lose some body part, you still won't have much time with them anyway – stuck behind your desk for the first few years filing papers or guarding people who don't need any help. Your spouse will never think that you're capable of looking after yourself despite the fact that you're responsible for saving the Wizarding population."

Taking a breath, she looked towards Dennis, who sat hanging onto every word. Finishing in a small voice, she reached for her butter-beer bottle and shook her head sadly, "So no, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh… ok."

Tonks' hands shook as she lifted the bottle to her lips and drained the last of the golden liquid. It wasn't alcoholic and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She had just yelled at a kid – something she never did, unless perhaps she came across a certain blond prat she was supposedly related to – for asking a simple question. It wasn't his fault that her life was so screwed up.

Dennis remained quiet for a long time. Tonks sighed and looked up, knowing that she had probably scared him or something. When she did, however, she was surprised to see him looking at her thoughtfully, chewing on the last of his pasty.

"Well, yea, that's what Harry said. Well, sort of – he said it was dangerous and hard work. But if you think about it, other jobs make the same sacrifices. I mean, it's a little different, but you don't see the professors at Hogwarts having spouses or anything, do you? I don't think McGonagall is married and definitely not Madame Pince. But can you imagine being away from your family for most of the year every year? It's not like when you're a kid and you get to learn magic – the professors already know that stuff. They can't go home and be with their families for very long. Maybe that's why Professor Snape is so sour." Dennis made a face, causing the faint smile to return upon her lips. He returned the smile, before his face returned to its former thoughtful and serious expression. "Besides, I don't think the goblins at Gringotts have wives either."

Tonks nodded. "I suppose…"

"Don't forget about the other people too who have to make sacrifices that aren't even part of their job. Like werewolves – they can't have families but don't even get the perks of pay. Imagine having to wake up every night worried that you'll attack the person sleeping next to you?"

"I don't think that's the same. There are potions-" she began slowly, sitting up straighter.

"-Yea, but without them, they have no self-control," Dennis cut in. "I'd absolutely hate to think that I'm responsible for hurting someone I love accidentally. I don't think I'd ever be able to sleep or eat near a full moon. What about their kids too? Wouldn't they be wolfish? Vampires are the same, too, I'd think. Never being able to control themselves, even when they're being careful. At least being an Auror I'd be able to come back to a family at some point and know I'm capable of protecting them."

Blinking down at the empty bottle in her hand, Tonk shook her head. Perhaps she was wrong about there being no actual alcohol in the drink, for if there wasn't, then the kid wouldn't be making sense. Remus had often sprouted the same worries, but they never seemed to be such a big deal for her. She could handle him should he go wolf on her. Yet coming from Dennis' mouth – someone who wasn't trying to tell her to leave him alone – it suddenly began to make sense.

Standing up suddenly, she smiled broadly at Dennis. "You know what, kid? I think you'd make a great Auror – you're very perceptive. Do you mind if we go and finish this tour? There's something I need to do."

"Uh, sure," he replied, smile despite being a little confused at her sudden enthusiasm. Then, picking up his camera off the table, he asked quickly, "Do you mind if I ask a favour first?"

"Uh, ok?" she replied wearily.

"Can we get a picture together?"

Seeing the hope shining on his face, Tonks sighed. Heading to his side of the table and moving so that his hand couldn't snake around her waist at all, she smiled as he pointed the lens towards their faces. At least this sacrifice wasn't quite so bad.


End file.
